Falling Slowly
by Francesa
Summary: Hermione estava caindo. E aos poucos.
1. Caindo aos Poucos

Harry Potter, personagens e alguns lugares pertenceM a J.K. e LALALALALALA.

_**Caindo aos poucos.  
**Por F.F._

"Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black"  
**(**Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard e Markéta Irglová**)**

Eu estava decepcionada.  
Com a vida.  
Com a magia.

Quando a guerra terminou achei que finalmente todos viríamos em paz e felizes. E de fato, todos estavam em paz e felizes.  
Menos eu.  
Uma das primeiras coisas que eu fiz foi tentar encontrar meus pais na Austrália. E indo direto ao ponto, não os encontrei.

Meus amigos insistiram para que eu voltasse com eles para a escola e disseram-me que tudo ficaria bem, acreditei.  
E eu voltei.  
Tão tola.

Voltei porque acreditei que logo os aurores especiais encontrariam meus pais. Então eu os abraçaria e viveria em paz e feliz.  
Mas tudo isso aconteceu há 4 meses atrás, e eu não consigo dormir em paz e viver feliz porque o Sr. e a Sra. Granger não estão em seus respectivos consultórios levando mordidas de criancinhas ou me enviando cartas dizendo que sentiam minha falta.  
E toda noite eu acordo porque não consigo dormir. E eu escrevo cartas que nunca são respondidas dizendo que os amo e que sinto a falta deles.

_Maio de 2007, Hogwarts_

Eu não precisava consultar o relógio para saber que já se passavam da 00:00. Minhas colegas de quarto já estavam dormindo, e sala comum da Grifinória estava vazia e silenciosa.

Desci as escadas o mais silenciosamente possível segurando meus sapatos.

Com um toque de varinha abri a porta da biblioteca.

-Lumos. – Sibilei quase num sussurro.

E então uma cabeça loira se ergueu e um par de olhos azuis acinzentados me encarou surpreso.

- Granger? – Ouvi Draco Malfoy dizer com um ar de surpresa.

Nesses malditos quatro meses Draco aparentou ter mudado bastante. Não é como se ele tivesse começado a fazer caridade ou algo de gênero (Certo, seus país fizeram algumas doações, mas é bastante obvio que não foi por caridade), mas assumiu uma postura mais madura e não implicava mais com Harry e Ron. Comigo ele parou de implicar no sexto ano.

- O que faz aqui Malfoy? Deveria estar dormindo.

- Você também deveria estar.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Estou terminando o trabalho de poções.

Sentei-me ao lado dele para conferir e ele rolou os olhos.

- Um...porque só está terminando agora? Você sempre entrega os trabalhos em dia.

Foi como tomar um choque quando ele virou para mim. Encara-lo assim tão de perto era como voltar a um momento peculiar de nosso sexto ano.

Flash Back on:

_Naquele ano Draco estava comportando-se de uma maneira tão misteriosa que não pude deixar de me sentir intrigada, e curiosa. Aliás, a curiosidade sempre fora a minha melhor qualidade e o meu pior defeito._

_E foi assim que comecei observá-lo e cada dia mais. Logo isso virou um hábito._

_A primeira coisa que eu fazia quando chegava no salão principal era olhar para a mesa da sonserina, e estranhava quando ele não estava._

_Bem, acredito que depois de um tempo ele começou a reparar._

_Trocávamos olhares inconscientes, e por que não? Inocentes, à distância, e ele fazia questão de esbarrar em mim sempre que nos encontrávamos nos corredores._

_As vezes isso me deixava bastante irritada._

_Exatamente 3 semanas antes de tentar matar Dumbledore o encontrei no corujal._

_Estávamos apenas nós dois._

_Acho que fiquei tão nervosa que não conseguia de jeito nem um amarrar a carta endereçada aos meus pais na pata da coruja. E me senti constrangida por isso, eu nunca havia me sentido daquela maneira._

_Pude ouvi-lo suspirar e caminhar em minha direção._

_- Posso? – Ele perguntou entendendo a mão para carta._

_Não pensei, apenas entreguei a carta a ele. _

_Ao contrário de mim, ele só precisou tentar uma vez, para em seguida virar-se para mim._

_- Obrigada._

_E para minha surpresa ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim._

_Ele pegou a minha mão esquerda canta tanta delicadeza que sua mão nem chegou se fechar na minha, ele segurou apenas meus dedos. _

_Olhei para seus olhos na esperança de entender o que estava acontecendo. O que estava acontecendo comigo, o que estava acontecendo com ele...E o que estava acontecendo entre nós dois naquele momento._

_Ele fechou os olhos e encostou sua testa na minha, enquanto a mão direita repousava em meu ombro. Eu não sabia o que fazer, podia sentir meu coração acelerando e minhas mãos ficarem um pouco tremulas . _

_- Eu vou te beijar Granger. – Ele falou em um tom contido e com olhos ainda fechados._

_Acho que ele esperou por alguma reação de minha parte, eu talvez estivesse reunindo coragem. _

_A foto de ele ter dito apenas deixou um pouco mais claro o que estava prestes a acontecer. Eu só havia beijado dois garotos em toda a minha vida e aquilo provavelmente me deixou um pouco mais apavorada, mas tudo o que fiz foi ficar parada._

_Beijou-me._

_Tão calmo, tão delicado que chegava a doer. Meu coração doía._

_Ele voltou a encostar a testa na minha._

_- Desculpe-me._

_Então ele se afastou em passos rápidos._

_Ele não voltou a esbarrar em mim, e o seu olhar não voltou a encontrar o meu._

Flash Back of.

Olhei para baixo e franzi o cenho.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui?

Eu podia sentir que ele estava olhando pra mim.

-Sem sono.

Senti meus ombros tremerem.

- Granger? Está chorando?

-Não.

- Então o que são essas lágrimas?

Eu estava desabando.

Caindo.

E aos poucos.

Deitei a minha cabeça no ombro dele e chorei, acredito que, por um bom tempo.

Ele não tentou conversar, apenas afegou meu ombro algumas vezes.

Levantei-me e ele também.

- Eu posso ir até a torre da Grifinória com você se quiser.

-Não precisa. – Falei me afastando rapidamente.

Ao chegar no meu dormitório nem me dei o trabalho de me trocar.

É durante a guerra pensei em Draco. E no fundo, eu sentia que ele estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu. Mas de qualquer forma, qualquer coisa que estivesse se passando entre nós dois não daria certo. E acredite isso era um consolo.

Consolava-me saber que eu não estava perdendo nada, porque mesmo se não estivéssemos em uma guerra lutando em lados completamente opostos não daria certo.

Depois do nosso encontro no corujal realmente acreditei que ele poderia ao menos gostar de mim, mas isso não mudava o fato de que éramos pessoas completamente diferentes e que em parte pertenciam a mundos distintos – literalmente.

E quando voltei para Hogwarts, bem, não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse o paradeiro dos meus pais.

O encontro na biblioteca resultou em uma manhã um pouco mais depressiva e mal humorada.

Parece que me aproximar dele de novo foi como reacender uma chama que na verdade nunca fora apagada, apenas esquecida. Isso, era tudo o que eu não precisava.

Olhava para o meu prato de mingau sem realmente enxergá-lo, estava sem fome.

- Hermione não vai comer esse mingau? – Ron me perguntou com a boca cheia de biscoitos.

Empurrei o prato para ele.

- Você está bem? – Ginny perguntou cautelosamente.

-Estou. – Minha voz soou um pouco mais seca do que eu realmente queria.

**N/A**: Primeiro, escrever fanfics me encanta, postar fanfics me apavora. Mas, hoje decidi que já está na hora de ao menos tentar.  
E me desculpem por qualquer erro, odeio revisar fanfics, por isso só dei uma olhadinha e corrigi os mais graves. De todas as fanfics que eu já escrevi essa definitivamente não é a minha favorita, mas eu espero sinceramente que vocês gostem.  
**Importante:** As datas podem parecer estranhas, mas cismei que a história deveria se passar em 2007. 2007 é interessante.  
E eu preciso de incentivos para postar, também conhecidos como "reviews"  
Está chovendo.


	2. Confissões

**Harry Potter e etc. pertencem a J.K.  
Essa fic não possuí fins lucrativos.**

**Confissões**

_Por F.F._

"O dia mente a cor da noite, e o diamante a cor dos olhos  
Os olhos mentem dia e noite a dor da gente."  
**(**O anjo mais velho – OTM**)**

Confesso que ficar a sós com a Granger depois de tanto tempo foi um tanto perturbador, até porque eu não esperava.

Desde a ultima vez que havíamos ficado sozinhos, muita coisa havia mudado. Eu havia mudado e acredito que ela também.

A guerra me transformou. Fui obrigado amadurecer rapidamente, ou eu crescia ou morria, eu não poderia continuar a me comportar como um garotinho mimado, por mais que em alguns momentos tudo o que eu queria era gritar e pedir para que todos aqueles comenssais fossem embora da minha casa, mas eu não podia,, até porque, eu era um deles.

Eu os odiava, e já não agüentava mais ver pessoas morrendo em minha frente, não agüentava mais ver pessoas sendo torturadas em algumas situações por, por mim.

Eu era apenas um garoto de 17 anos. Não que eu fosse um santo, acredite, eu não era, mas não fazia parte dos meus planos sair torturando pessoas por diversão.

Pouco tempo antes da guerra, minha, minha tia Bella começou a me ensinar como praticar legiminência e a oclumência.  
Ela não me ensinou por bondade ou piedade, apenas por precaução.  
Eu era um alvo fácil, qualquer pessoa que soubesse o mínimo sobre legiminência entraria em minha mente sem nem um esforço. Todo aquele estresses e tensão me deixam ainda menos imune.  
Em poucos meses eu já fechava a minha mente com tanta facilidade quanto minha tia, nem a mesma conseguia invadir meus pensamentos.  
Aprender legiminência em meu ponto de vista exigia um pouco mais de concentração, mas para o meu próprio bem eu_ tive_ que aprender concentrar em um curto espaço de tempo.

Eu não me arrependo de nada do que eu fiz. De nada.

Até porque certas atitudes só foram tomadas por falta de opção. Se eu não tivesse planejado a morte de Dumbledore que estaria morto seria o meu pai, ou a minha mãe.

O meu pai sobre foi um canalha e eu sempre soube disso, mas ele continuava sendo o meu pai, por pior que ele fosse.

A prática da legiminência me levou a observar Hermione Jane Granger, sim, a sanguem ruim. Mas os créditos pertencem a Pansy Parkinson. Eu ainda estava aprendendo sobre legiminência quando percebi que entrar na mente de Pansy era um pouco mais fácil do entrar na mente Harry Potter, por exemplo.

Certa vez, eu estava realmente me esforçando para saber o que se passava por trás daquela cabeleira negra quando consegui "ler" uma fraguimento de sua memória.

"_Granger não tem tirado os olhos de Draco ultimamente, estranho...sangue ruim maldita...e bem que..."_

Isso foi tudo o que eu consegui ler na cabeça de Pansy naquela manhã.

Juro que eu ainda não havia percebido! O meu foco estava na minha missão e não em uma sangue de lama.

A mente de Hermione era muito fechada e confusa. Mil vezes mais complexa do que a de Pansy. Eu nunca conseguia enxergar com clareza o que ela estava pensando.

Hermione pensava em um turbilhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo e nesse aspecto, sua mente parecia muito com a minha.

Não foi preciso muito tempo para que Hermione se tornasse a minha mais nova obsseção.

Era perturbador de mais, eu estava obcecado por uma sangue ruim, por uma impura.

Tudo o que ela fazia me atraia. Tudo.

Talvez o fato dela ser exatamente o oposto de mim tenha me atraído ainda mais.

Toda sua bondade e sua dedicação aos estudos e aos amigos faziam com que eu me sentisse ainda pior.

Eu odiava ser quem eu era.

Com o tempo eu me encantava ainda mais e a admirava ainda mais. Eu estava me sentindo uma pessoa horrível, estava me tornando um assassino aos 16 anos. Toda aquela bondade e inocência só faziam com que eu quisesse ainda mais.

Eu queria esquecer tudo o que estava ao meu redor. Esquecer o meu nome, a minha família, o meu maldito sangue, todo o meu orgulho, tudo o que eu havia aprendido antes mesmo de assinar o meu nome em cursiva.

Na tarde em que a beijei torci para que ela percebesse como eu me sentia em relação à ela. O quanto eu estava louco.

E pedi desculpas.  
Por entrar na vida dela sem permissão, e mesmo não querendo, por fazê-la sofrer.

Não a procurei depois da guerra.

Naquela altura, toda aquela obsessão havia se acalmado. E depois, como eu poderia procura-lá?

Eu a vi agonizando em minha sala de jantar e não fiz absolutamente nada.

Cada célula do meu corpo sofreu por ela naquele momento. Eu estava tão apavorado, eu queria sentir toda dor que ela sentia, eu merecia aquela ela dor. Eu merecia sofrer.

Eu queria gritar com aminha maldita tia, eu queria que aquela tortura acabace de uma vez por todas.

Quando Granger apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro e começou a chorar me senti um tanto confuso. Por um momento pensei que havia sido por minha causa. Mas depois eu vi que não, não podia ser por minha culpa. Eu não havia dito nada de errado.

Até aquele momento eu acreditava que Hermione me odiava. Por tudo o que eu havia feito. Por tentar matar Dumbledore, por ser um ex-comensal. Qualquer grifinório com complexo de heroísmo me odiaria, eu tenho certeza que boa parte realmente me odiava, alguns como os Weasley faziam questão de deixar isso bem claro. É claro, tal sentimento era recipocro.

Eu achava que ela me odiava.

Até aquele momento.

Se ela realmente me odiasse não teria sentado ao meu lado, e muito menos, chorado ao meu lado.

E é claro, ela provavelmente também não estava morrendo de amores por mim.

Havia algo que Hermione e eu tínhamos em comum: Orgulhosos ao extremo.

Por mais que eu só viesse a ter conhecimento de tal orgulho um tempo depois.

Mas havia outra questão que me tirou o nosso naquela noite. Por que ela havia chorado?

A reposta veio na manhã seguinte enquanto caminha para a aula de transfiguração.

- Fiquei sabendo que a Granger da Grifinória esteve chorando de novo. – Uma menina de cabelos ruivos da Corvinal comentou.

- De novo? – Perguntou outra garota da Corvinal que a voz me era levemente familiar. – Acho que ainda não encontraram os pais dela...Coitada...Talvez eu devesse tentar me aproximar de dar apoio...e...

Mas não pude ouvir o resto porque que Cho Chang (agora eu me lembrava de seu nome) acabara de entrar no banheiro feminino com a garota de cabelos ruivos.

Naquele dia não apareci no almoço porque fiquei pesquisando sobre o desaparecimento do Sr. e da Sra. Granger.

Li e reli edições passadas do Profeta Diário. Estavam desaparecidos há uns 6 meses...E se não os haviam encontrado até agora eu duvidava muito que os encontrassem algum dia, e muito menos com vida.

Não é que eu seja pessimista, mas durante a guerra convivi o suficiente com comensais da morte para saber que muitas vezes eles matavam apenas por diversão. Minha tia Bella fora um grande exemplo disso.

No fim daquela tarde decidi procura-la. Naquele dia teria treino de quadribol da Grifinória, então eu não teria que me preocupar com Potter e Weasley. Ela provavelmente assistiria o treino, mas com alguma sorte, Potter e Weasley estariam concentrados de mais em não levar um balaço/capturar o pomo para prestarem atenção nas arquibancadas.

O problema seria como me aproximar. Eu poderia simplesmente me sentar ao lado dela e puxar assunto. Porém isso era o que _ela_ fazia, não _eu._

Eu esperava que as pessoas se sentassem ao meu lado, eu esperava que as pessoas viessem falar comigo, porque era assim que as coisas funcionavam no _meu _mundo.

Porém, eu estava tentando penetrar o mundo de Hermione Granger. E para entrar nesse mundo eu seria obrigado a deixar todo o meu orgulho e arrogância para trás.

E eu o faria por ela.

Para me desculpar do meu mau humor repentino/esperado prometi que aos garotos que assistiria ao treino de quadribol. Sempre me perguntei o porquê deles fazerem questão de minha presença em alguns treinos, na maioria das vezes eu não prestava atenção no treino da mesma maneira que ele não prestavam atenção em mim.

Era engraçado como Hogwarts nunca muda. Sempre foi e sempre será a mesma, mesmo depois de uma guerra.

Isso se refletia até mesmo nas arquibancadas, eram as mesmas de sempre.

Aquela tarde estava muito ensolarada, e isso me incomodava um pouco.

Não que eu não gostasse do sol, eu adorava o sol. Mas quando o mesmo se mostrava muito forte eu costumava fica um pouco enjoada, acho que foi assim que eu me apaixonei pela chuva.

Posei a carta que eu estava escrevendo em meu colo para fazer um coque em meu cabelo.

Ele apareceu.

-Olá Granger.

-Olá...

O olhei desconfiada para em seguida olhar para os lados preocupada, Harry normalmente não se irritava tanto com a presença de Draco nas aulas ou em qualquer outro lugar, na verdade, era até educado com ele. Já Ron...

Bem, gentileza e cordialidade nunca foram características dele, e ver Draco ao meu lado provavelmente não despertaria tais coisas.

Felizmente estava concentrado em qualquer outra coisa.

-Você está melhor? – Ele me perguntou pegando-me de guarda baixa.

- Oh, me desculpe por ontem – resolvi ignorar a sua pergunta – Eu meio que perdi o controle...e..enfim.

-Entendo...

-Entende?

-Eu só soube sobre o desaparecimento de seus pais hoje Granger. Eu teria procurado você se tivesse sabido antes.

- Não faz diferença Malfoy, e se você tivesse ficado sabendo antes? E se você soubesse que de alguma maneira eu estava precisando de você? Você estaria ao meu lado? Ou deixaria que eu caísse aos poucos?

Essa foi a minha vez de pega-lo de guarda baixa. Ele provavelmente não esperava pela minha explosão. Talvez não fizesse sentido dizer essas coisas, mas no fundo, era tudo verdade. E se eu precisasse dele? Ele estaria comigo? Mesmo sabendo o que os outros iriam pensar ao nosso respeito?

Eu não estava em meu melhor momento, e por isso eu não precisava de alguém que fizesse sofrer ainda mais.

-O que está dizendo?

Pude notar como o tom de voz dele mudou. Parecia levemente irritado, porém acredito que ele estava tentando esconder a própria irritação.

- Eu estou dizendo que não preciso de alguém que só me diria "Eu lamento" para depois virar as costas.

- Então é isso? Você está irritada comigo por achar que eu não estaria disposto a apoiar você? Mas o é que você esperava de mim? Que eu fizesse declarações de amor no final da guerra? Por favor, Granger, nem ao menos estávamos juntos. E quanto aos seus pais acabei de lhe dizer que só fiquei sabendo hoje.

Depois de dizer essa palavras ele olhou para o campo semicerrando o olhos.

E isso doeu. Porque no fundo era exatamente isso o que eu esperava. Eu definitivamente não fazia o tipo sonhadora, sempre tive os pés no chão para não me decepcionar. Deveria ter feito isso em relação à Draco.

Fiquei calada, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa. Mas ele apenas continuou olhando para o campo de quadribol enquanto meus ombros começavam a tremer...

Grande porcaria, não era um bom momento para chorar. Por isso com a maior calma do mundo juntou as minhas coisas, e deixando para trás uma carta inacabada sem ao menos perceber...

**N/A:** Esse capitulo está pronto há dias! Mas eu simplesmente não tive coragem de postar, me sinto tão insegura em relação a ele. Achei que ficou um tanto dramático, mas ao mesmo tempo é necessário mostrar o ponto de vista do MEU Draco. Acho tudo isso tão estranho! Quando eu escrevo algo só para mim, por diversão, tudo fluí tão fácil. Agora quando é para postar, parece eu travo. Um dia eu me acostumo ^^Agora deixando as minhas insanidades de lado, pretendo postar um novo capitulo antes do natal, fiquem atentos.  
Mas...eu tenho uma apresentação de ballet samena que vem, então talvez eu não tenha tempo.  
E é claro, mais uma vez a fic não foi devidamente revisada, então espero que tenham ignorado qualquer errinho.

Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram a favoritaram, vocês são o máximo!

E desde já, eu desejo a todos os leitores de Falling Slowly um feliz natal.

Bem, reviews são legais (;


	3. Carta alheia

**Carta alheia**

_**Por F.F**_

"Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you still the hurts is gonne."  
**(**Never gonna be alone – Nickelback**)**

**Draco**

"_Querida mamãe, aonde é que você está? Escrevo-lhe mais uma vez para dizer que eu sinto a sua falta._

_Eu estou tão cansada e decepcionada... cansada de esperar que responda as minhas cartas, de esperar que os Aurores encontrem a senhora e papai vivos e saudáveis._

_Em suas cartas você costuma dizer que eu era um anjinho, um presente de Deus. Eu queria tanto ter tido a oportunidade de dizer que você também era um anjo para mim, uma dádiva._

_Se soubesse o quanto eu me arrependo de tudo... Eu nunca deveria ter deixado vocês para ajudar o Harry... Ele é meu amigo, mas você e o papai são a minha família. Eu me sinto tão culpada por isso, sinto-me tão decepcionada comigo mesma. E o que mais me dói é que a culpa é minha. Não posso culpar ninguém além de mim pelas minhas escolhas. Tive tanto medo de ser egoísta em relação aos outros que acabei sendo egoísta comigo mesma. Fui capaz de ajudar a salvar o mundo da magia, mas não fiz o mesmo pela minha própria família._

_Eu queria compartilhar uma coisa com a senhora: depois de tanto tempo voltei a ficar a sós com Draco (o rapaz de cabelos loiros e traços finos) e isso é péssimo, não era um bom momento para estar com ele; eu queria saber o que eu sinto por ele, mas ao mesmo tempo tenho medo de descobrir que gosto mais do que me é permitido._

_Eu queria que você estivesse aqui para ver tudo o que está acontecendo comigo, para ver como eu me sinto..."_

Dobrei a carta cuidadosamente e a guardei dentro do meu livro de poções para, então, voltar a recostar-me em minha cama. Não foi nada educado de minha parte ler uma carta alheia. Porém eu queria, ou melhor, eu _precisa_ entender o que se passava pela cabeça daquela garota. A carta me revelou muito mais do eu esperava, Hermione parecia perdida e confusa. Ela estava sofrendo muito mais do que deixava transparecer, e isso não me parecia justo. Hermione havia lutado tanto "por uma causa maior" e seria justo que ela tivesse seu final feliz. Ela não merecia sofrer, e isso era um fato incontestável. Até pra mim.

Acordei um pouco mais cedo do que de costume na manhã seguinte. Era sábado e o time de Lufa- Lufa havia reservado o campo de quadribol para treino. Em outras palavras, eu tinha o dia livre para levar Hermione Granger à Hogsmeade.

Quando subi para o Salão Principal Hermione já estava presente, mas, para minha infelicidade, ao seu lado estava Cho Chang.

Antes de entrar pude ver a oriental abraçar Hermione para então sentar-se na mesa da Corvinal.

Aquela era a minha oportunidade para falar com Hermione antes que o Sr. Cicatriz e o Wasel chegassem.

**Hermione**

Eu estava sentada em minha mesa fingindo tomar mingau de aveia quando senti uma mão fria em meu ombro. Virei-me assustada para encarar o dono da mão.

- Você me assustou! – comentei, levando uma das mãos ao peito. – O que quer?

- Não é minha culpa se você passa a maior parte do tempo distraída.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, esperando que ele prosseguisse.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Não quero conversar com você. Se me dá licença...

Levantei-me com a intenção de sair dali.

- Você esqueceu isso.

Girei os pés para ver a que ele estava se referindo e, quando vi uma carta em suas mãos fiquei sem ar, não não não não! Não poderia ser verdade, aquela carta não...

-Me devolve isso Draco, agora.

Eu queria parecer autoritária, sem sucesso, é claro.

-Farei isso, em Hogsmeade.

-Como é?

- Bem, acho que podemos ir. Pelo que percebi você não me parece muito animada em tomar o seu café, como sempre.

- Você é louco.

E então continuei a andar para fora do castelo. Eu queria a minha carta e ele me queria em Hogsmeade.

Não nos falamos durante todo o caminho. Eu não estava muito disposta a falar, e acredito que ele tenha percebido isso. Aliás, aquele era um dos dias em que eu acordava disposta a fazer absolutamente nada. Eu havia planejado descer para o café e logo depois tomar uma poção que me fizesse dormir o dia inteiro. Dormir me ajudava a não pensar, mas o único problema era que a insônia não me impedia, por isso nos últimos tempos eu estava abusando bastante dessas poções.

Quando chegamos a uma casa de chás (era muito sedo para ir ao Três Vassouras), sentamo-nos em uma mesa bem ao fundo.

O lugar era bastante aconchegante, uma parte da parede era pintada com um tom de creme bem claro, e a parte inferior decorada com papel de parede florido que se movia toda vez que algum cliente entrava.

As mesas eram pequenas, e, ao invés de cadeiras, havia poltronas muito confortáveis.

- Bem - falei assim que me sentei. – Já estamos em Hogsmeade, agora me devolva a carta.

Ao contrário do que eu havia imaginado, Draco não hesitou em tirar a carta do bolso interno de suas vestes e colocá-la sobre a mesa sem dizer nada.

- Você leu?

- Li.

Pude sentir todo o sangue esvair-se de meu rosto; eu não sabia se era pior ele ter lido a carta ou me responder da maneira mais natural do mundo. Eu preferia que ele mentisse, e então fingiríamos que acreditávamos um no outro e eu iria voltar para a minha cama quentinha. Ele escolhera o momento errado para ser honesto.

Estiquei a minha mão sobre a mesa para pegar a carta. Draco pousou sua mão fria sobre a minha. Meu primeiro instinto foi prender a respiração, assim como fiz no sexto ano.

- Eu também queria saber o que sinto por você, Granger.

Naquele momento tudo parou. Arregalei os olhos e abri a boca umas duas vezes tentando falar, mas não sabia o que dizer.

A mão dele continuou sobre a minha quando ele esticou a mão direita para acariciar o meu rosto com as costas da mão.

- Me desculpe se te magoei ontem, eu não tinha idéia de como você estava se sentindo, mas isso não muda o fato de que tudo o que eu disse era verdade.

Não me mexi nem por um segundo, apenas o olhava fixamente.

- E você não me diz nada?

Ele pareceu apreensivo quando fez a pergunta, e tudo o que eu fiz foi virar o rosto me desviando de sua mão, para então ele mesmo retirar a sua mão esquerda de cima da minha.

Aquilo era demais para mim.

Draco estava sendo sincero comigo, é claro que estava. Entretanto, isso não mudava o fato de que ele era ex-Comensal da Morte e eu uma nascida trouxa. E naquele momento eu me sentia uma pessoa tão... _horrível._ Eu não o merecia, talvez eu não merecesse ninguém, nem a mim mesma. Eu só queria que ele me chamasse de sangue-ruim, que assumisse aquela pose de "eu sou superior a você".

- Me desculpe, mas não quero descobrir com você, eu não _posso_. Não posso fazer isso com você, eu me sinto tão... _desequilibrada_, tão fora de mim... Não é um bom momento para mais uma complicação em minha vida.

Ele voltou a repousar a sua mão sobre a minha para em seguida voltar a falar.

- Fique calma, Hermione. Eu não quero ser mais uma complicação em sua vida, mas eu quero você.. Será que não poderíamos ao menos tentar sermos amigos?

- Por quê, Draco? Por que você não volta a me odiar? Por favor, Draco, me odeie e não tente se aproximar; eu não sou assim tão boa. Por favor...

Essas últimas palavras saíram quase em um sussurro desesperado.

Draco não parecia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Sua voz soou um pouco mais alterada quando o mesmo voltou a falar.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo; você é a pessoa mais bondosa que eu já conheci, Hermione. Às eu vezes eu penso que essa é uma das razões pelas quais eu...- a partir desse momento ele hesitou. – pelas quais eu me interessei logo por você! Eu poderei me interessar por qualquer garota, Hermione, mas me interessei por você... logo por você... Seria mas fácil pra eu te odiar, seria correto, mas eu não consigo. Por isso escolhi tentar.

- Se eu fosse uma pessoa tão boa, Draco, teria escolhido ficar com a minha família.

Ele apertou levemente a minha mão.

- Eu espero que um dia eu consiga fazer você entender que você não tem culpa.

Suspirei pesadamente e olhei à minha volta, a casa de chás já estava começando a ficar movimentada.

- Podemos ir embora? – Perguntei, tranqüilizando a mim mesma.

- Está bem.

**Itália**

Angelina Zanabone era uma linda bruxa de cabelos negros e olhos cor de mel, tinha 22 anos, e se casaria dali a uma semana.

Andava apressadamente pelas ruas escuras de procurar nome, uma pequena cidade trouxa localizada ao Sul da Itália.

Estava tão frio que nem ao menos conseguia escutar os próprios passos ecoando na neve espessa daquela rua deserta, e, se não fosse pelo pequeno aparelho trouxa encaixado em seus ouvidos que tocava uma popular canção trouxa (Imagine da banda The Beatles) ela provavelmente teria percebido que a rua não estava tão deserta assim, e que desde que saíra da casa de sua tia trouxa, uma mulher bonita que vestia preto a estava seguindo.

Porém, Angelina pode sentir quando o raio vermelho atingiu-lhe nas costas.

Tudo estava escuro.

**Hermione**

Quando chegamos ao castelo, Draco fez um aceno com cabeça e seguiu seu próprio caminho. Masmorras.

Durante o resto da manhã procurei não pensar na conversa que tive com o Malfoy, ou melhor, Draco. E, apesar de me sentir um pouco amuada, passei o resto do dia com meus amigos, o que era um pouco estranho.

Harry e Ginny não se desgrudavam nem por um segundo, e eu até conseguia compreendê-los, eles pareciam se amar de verdade! E Harry finalmente estava tendo a oportunidade de viver a sua vida de maneira normal, sem se preocupar com o que estava acontecendo ao se redor, e acredite, ele e Ginny estavam fazendo isso como ninguém...

Ron e Lavander faziam o mesmo...

Eu havia acabado de me preparar para dormir, puxei a cortina escarlate que envolvia a minha cama e peguei a carta que repousava em minha cabeceira.

"Fechei os olhos, e minha mente voltou para a casa de chás em Hogsmeade..." _- Eu também queria saber o que sinto por você, Granger."_

Por mais que tudo aquilo fosse absurdo, e por mais que aquele Draco que invadiu meus pensamentos não parecesse real, e por mais que eu não acreditasse, o meu subconsciente sabia... Eu já não estava sozinha.

Draco estaria ali por mim.

**N/A: **Eu sei que dessa vez eu REALMENTE demorei para postar, me desculpem por. Muitas coisas aconteceram durante esse período, coisas importantes e coisas banais, que desviaram e mereceram a minha atenção. Imagino que alguns estejam pensando que as coisas estão acontecendo rápido demais. Não, não estão acontecendo tão rápido quanto parece, levando em conta que o casal se aproximou durante o sexto ano. De qualquer forma, o capitulo está um lixo, mas á um ponto positivo: Nada de errinhos indesejados, pois este capitulo foi devidamente betado por Marília Malfoy. Muito obrigada!

Cabe a você, leitor (a), julgar se esse capitulo é ou não merecedor de revewis (:


End file.
